Don't let the days go by
by The Godess Freya
Summary: A friend of Sado's gives the ultimate sacrifice to save her friend. But what will happen when they meet once again? One-shot. Chad/OC.


Okay, so, this was a one-shot challenge entry, and I suppose I should put it on my fanfiction site, even though I'm such a lazy woman at times .

Regardless, I've finally finished another one-shot, and broken through the horrible writer's block that just wouldn't go away. So hopefully, more one-shots and stories for the win.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Catherine: age 10

Sado: age 9

Place: Mexico

*************************

It was a hot and miserable day today. I had stolen nearly ten dollars from tourists, and I was going to buy real food for once, instead of rummaging through trash cans. Yet oddly enough, I hadn't seen my friend Sado . Usually we met at the market, but I hadn't seen him for a few hours. Of course, I was going to share the money with him, and I didn't want to eat without him.

I was sidetracked when I saw a woman bend over, leaving her wallet exposed, and I went to retrieive it. However, I was pushed to the side, and a scraggly boy glared at me.

"This is my corner. Find your own!"

I snarled and considered fighting for it, but if I lost, I would lose the money I already had. So for once, I backed away from the fight and ran around looking forSado. Finally, I saw my friend, and ran toward him.

"Sado!" I yelled. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you forever. Look! I have eight dollars." He didn't answer, merely looked at me, and I realized something was wrong.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" I asked, my mouth dropping. "Moving....away?"

"Yes. I'll be moving to Japan." My eyes widened.

"But...Japan is so far away! I won't be able to see you!"

"I know." I threw myself into him and hugged him fiercly.

"But Sado! Who will protect me? My mom is nearly dead, and dad left us, and now the debt collectors are coming after me, and Julio won't leave me alone, and-"

"Everything will be all right, little sparrow." Sado nickname everyone had given me calmed me slightly, and I raised my head to ask him another question.

"Aw, look at you two."

Both Sado and I turned to the new voice, and saw our nemises, Julio and his gang.

"What do you want?" I snarled. He wasn't going to get his greedy hands on my money! In response, a few of the guys around Julio cracked their knuckles. I immediately releasedSado and stood in front of him, my fists raised in defense.

"I hear you got lucky today," he answered, eyeing my attire for any sign of the money.

"You're not gonna get anything!" I yelled out, launching myself into the fray. Immediately, fists began to fly and blood began to stain the ground around jumped in after me and began to take out the opposition one by one. Both Sado and I worked in tandem, both of us used to fighting with one another, and we quickly defeated most of the boys around us.

"You'll regret this day!" Julio snarled before limping off with his croonies right behind him. As I watched them run, the pain from my injuries began to surface, and I wiped the blood trickling from my lip.

"Amateurs," I scoffed. I turned back to Sado, who looked a bit better than I did. However, he sported a nasty bruise on his cheek, and a busted lip. Instead of looking pissed,Sado merely watched them run, and I felt something different about them.

"They're gonna just run like little girls, huh?" I asked, trying to get Sado to say something.

"Yeah. Probably," he murmured quietly and without that, he turned toward me again. "My grandfather is flying me out tommorrow."

"So soon?" I cried out. Since I had moved to Mexico, both Sado and I had been inseperable friends and his leaving was a shock to my world. "You'll write to me, right?" I asked frantically. "Every day?"Sado nodded, relieved. I had never been one for histrionics and this was probably making it easier for him. However, I was blinking frantically, feeling the tears pool in my eyes.

"I will," he promised. Before I could humiliate myself by crying, I hugged him once more.

"Thanks for everything, Sado. You're my best friend." He hugged me back, placing his head on top of mine, and I savored the moment between us. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he murmured.

**************

"Come on, gramps! He's my best friend! Don't take him from me!" Sado's grandfather looked down at me kindly, but he shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Catherine."

"But-!"

"For your entire time with Sado, you've done nothing but protect him." The twist in topic had me snapping my mouth shut. My eyes wary, I let him continue. "He's done nothing but try to protect you. But now, I have a chance to send him to a place where he can grow up and have a better life."

"Then I want to go with him." I tossed my hair out of my eyes defiantly. "I'll go with him and protect him." Gramps looked at me solemnly.

"If you promise you won't steal for a whole month." My eyes widened. "You will eat at my table every night, and even wash your hands before dinner. I want your hair brushed and you will wear the dress I chose for you every day. You will also not provoke any fight."

"But gramps!"

"Do you want to go with him?" I nodded. "Then agree to my terms. Or...is your word worth nothing?"

"No! You know I don't lie, gramps." He was silent, and I finally broke under the pressure. "Fine. I'll do as you say."

****************

A month later, I was lying on the riverbank, in the dress that had been chosen for me. I had adhered to every rule gramps had laid out for me...mostly. Julio didn't make things easy for me or forSado , but I was happier now. I was leaving with my best friend. We were going to Japan to start a new life, leaving Julio and the familiar streets I had haunted behind.

"How are we going to speak there?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We'll learn Japanese." Sado was sprawled on the ground beside me, his hands behind his head as we stared at the stars above us. "It shouldn't be that hard." The wind flowed past us, keeping the both of us cool.

"That's easy for you to say," I muttered, brushing the errant hair from my face. "I still can't understand english like you can.

"That's because you never wanted to." I laughed, caught red handed.

"Fair enough." I shivered slightly as the wind picked up, and Sado saw the action. He lifted his left arm and patted his shoulder. I slid over and laid my head on his shoulder, placing my hand on the side of his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I'm scared," I admitted. "I've never been farther than the town. I mean, what if they don't like us over there, or try to rob us, or-"

"I'll protect you," Sado interrupted. I giggled and flicked his nose.

"Don't you mean I'll protect you? Who has the better right hook anyway?" As I laughed, a sudden weight crushed my chest, and I began to gasp, trying to draw breth.

"What's wrong?" Sado asked, leaning up on his elbow to look down at me. I rolled away from him and bounded to my feet, looking around. I knew what was going to happen.

"It's coming..." I whispered. "The monster that killed my parents." Before I finished my sentence, I heard the ungodly wailing...the one I had heard before the screams of death from my parents. "Don't you hear it?"

"No!"

"Then run," I said, turning to Sado. "Run and don't look back."

"I won't leave you!" This time, I looked at Sado, and saw his youthful features. He was young...too young. As the older one, I felt the tug of protectiveness, and knew what I had to do.

"Sado...you were my best friend. I'm sorry about this, but this is how it's gotta be." Before he could defend himself, I sucker punched him, knocking him cold. I watched as his body hit the ground and smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss you." With that, I turned to the sounds the monster was making, and ran off into the night.

*******6 years later********

I woke up, in a cold sweat. Even though you weren't supposed to remember your life as a human, I could still feel the hollow's jaws close around me, crushing me to death. It was the same reoccurance every night; I would sleep, and dream of my death.

"Ugh, my head," I muttered, attempting to blink away the pain.  
"Rough night?" I looked up to see my vice lieutenant, Izuru, watching me from my doorway.  
"Isn't it always?" I asked, and rubbed my temples. Izuru, who knew me the best out of all the shinigami, gave me a small drought of pain medicine, and I accepted it eagerly "Thanks." Used to the bitter taste, I didn't even flinch as I downed it, and I sighed in relief.

"Are you going to be all right?" I grinned at him, trying to cover my anxiety.

"It's just a patrol job. What could go wrong?"

"You're terrified of hollows," he stated bluntly. I looked away guiltily.

"How'd you know?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Friends pick things up from each other." I was quiet for a moment, contemplating.

"You know I have to find him, no matter what. He haunts me ever night. I...need to find him." My eyes pleaded with Izuru for understanding, and of course, he always had.

"Which is why I'm sending you to Karakura Town. It's one of the largest cities in Japan with a high concentration of spirit energy."

"Thanks...for everything, Izuru."

He smiled at me, then slid the door shut.

"Get dressed," he ordered. "Meet me at the senkai gate in ten minutes."

"Yes vice captain!"

***************

I jumped from building to building, looking at the people below me. I didn't expect to find Sado, nor did I expect to see any hollows, so I was amusing myself the only way how. Something caught my attention, and I stared down an alley to a scene below.

"Gimme your lunch money, stupid." The bully that said it was staring down two little kids, who were trying to act brave. Yet I could see even from my great height that they were petrified.

"W...we...g...gave it t...to you yes...yesterday!" The girl stammered out. The boy, most likely her brother, held her behind him in a protective gesture.

***

_"Why do you fight?" The gramps asked me._

_"Because it's fun," I replied. "I always win."_

_"It's not the way to live your life. Why fight for yourself?"_

_"What else is there to fight for?"_

_***_

I watched in an odd sort of detachment as the thug stepped forward menacingly.

"No!" The boy cried.

"Get them!" Instead of leaping into the incoming boys, like I would have done, the boy turned to the girl and shielded her body with his own, protecting her. Watching the small scene brought back the pride I had felt when I became a soul reaper.

Why had I become a soul reaper when I feared hollows?

**To protect people who couldn't protect themselves.**

Making up my mind, I jumped down between the two parties. The boys continued to advance, and I drew my zanpakto.

"See if you guys mess with them again." Using the flat side of the blade, I whacked the leader across the head, sending him sprawling to the side of me. The gang suddenly stopped, and looked to their leader, who was crying out in pain.

"What was that?" one of his croonies asked, looking around frantically. I smacked him next, sending him into another boy. I laughed as the other three scrambled away from the scene, their leaders right on their tails. The boy and girl I had protected finally lifted their head and looked around. Seeing no one in sight, the boy let go of the girl.

"Whoever you are, thank you." I was surprised at the warmth his statement caused, and gently touched his cheek. He gasped in surprise, but strangely, didn't pull away. "Mother? Is that you?" I gently kissed his forehead, and the kid began to cry. "Mother! I missed you!" He grabbed in front of him, but I jumped away, leaving him and his sister in the alley.

I landed on the next building and I felt something tug on my heart. I covered my chest with my hand and released my spirit energy, seeking the disturbance I had felt. It came from across the street, and I opened my eyes to see three boys and one girl. As I continued to watch, the girl slowly turned her head and made eye contact with me.

Recognition came quick and I leaped over toward her, landing in front of the humans.

"Kuchiki Rukia," I acknowledged, letting my elbow rest on my zanpakto.

"And you are?"

"Suzuki Izumi. Third squad." She nodded, all buisness.

"You're Ichigo's replacement, then?" she asked, jabbing her thumb into the orange haired boy's arm. He yelped and slapped her hand away. I smiled at the byplay and nodded.

"Yes. I'll be helping you exterminate hollows."

"And keep an eye on us, I presume?" The boy next to Ichigo asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Of course. What else would the soul society be without their spies? I hope you don't do anything private at night." I winked at him and watched him blush, then burst out laughing. "And what are your names?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ishida Uryuu."

"Yasutora Chad." The name sparked a memory at me, and my gaze jumped directly to the boy behind Uryuu and Ichigo. He was tall, with brown hair that covered one of his eyes. He had a muscled body, with broad shoulders....just like my Sado had. Except this Chad carried himself with a quiet dignity that my friend never had. I didn't sense the tethered violence, but still, he seemed familiar.

Finally, I stopped my obvious staring, and smiled sweetly at Rukia.

"All right, it was nice to meet you, and I'll be in touch." I jumped away from the scene and landed on the next roof. I looked down and saw Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryuu talking together, but Chad was staring at me intently. I watched him unashamedly, trying to see if he really was my old friend. Finally, Ichigo drew his attention, and I left the scene.

Yet, I was plagued with doubt. If he was indeed my friend, why hadn't he recognized me? I couldn't have changed much. I'm sure Sado would have said something if he had indeed been my friend, so why hadn't he? Did he hate me for knocking him out and fighting the monster myself? Or, did I hit him so hard that he hadn't remembered me? What if he just hadn't recognized me, and I needed to ask him?

No. I couldn't...not now. I had to make my rounds at least once before attending to my own personal business. Izuru had seen to my discipline, and I was much to ingrained to break a rule in order to see if he was in fact, my friend from Mexico.

*************

As night dawned, I finally quit my rounds and began to make my way towards Chad's house. I could feel his energy more strongly than I could Rukia's or Ichigo's, and I had driven myself insane by doubts and longing. I had to know if he was Sado and I couldn't wait a moment longer.

I landed quietly on a lamppost outside of Chad's house, and I hesitated a moment, two side of myself warring with one another as they had all day.

What if he wasn't Chad?

What if he was?

What if he hated me for what I did to him?

What if he didn't?

What if he doesn't remember?

He will.

I don't want to be hurt.

You'll never know if you don't ask.

Finally, making up my split mind, I jumped into the open window, and landed softly inside of a bedroom. I felt Chad downstairs, and I made my way out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Once I was down, I looked both ways, and saw him to my right, wearing drawstring pants and a tanktop. I ignored the female interest stirring within me and called out before I could chicken out.

"Your name is Chad?" His head whipped around, and he dropped the sandwich he was making onto the counter. I swallowed the fear and insecurities and pressed onward. "Are you sure your name is Chad?" He opened his mouth to speak, but nervously, I cut him off. "I had a friend once, long ago. And you remind me so much of him. I'm sorry I broke inside, but I had to know. I mean, I've been looking for him a long time, and seeing you brought back a lot of memories, so I had to know if you were him, and I'm really really sorry that I'm rambing." I stopped, drawing a breath.

"What was your friend's name?" he asked, his eyes wary.

"Sado. His name was Sado. I was ten, and he was nine, and we lived in Mexico, and he had grey eyes like yours and-" My rambling was cut off by a wave of spirit pressure crashing over my system. "Dammit! Not now!" I drew my zanpakto and ran back up the stairs. I leapt out of the window and jumped into the air, landing on the air above the city.

At once, I saw the hollow; it was just emerging from Hueco Mundo. Fear began to clog my system as I saw the enormous size of the creature. I could feel my legs shaking, and in turn, I gripped my zanpakto harder. It was either me or it. I could take it on, or leave it for the others to hunt. Yet, it was my job, and I promised Izuru I would defend Karakura Town. So, I couldn't stand here in fear. I had to fight. I had to protect others...like I had Sado.

I began to turn towards the monster, holding my zanpakto to my left side. As I neared, I blocked out the fear and anticipation, and focused on the sword in my hand. Unlike when I was human, I could protect myself. I wasn't going to my death. I had to fight. I had to win. This was my chance.

"Hey, you stupid hollow! Eat this!" I leapt from the sky and swung my zanpakto down. The hollow, who looked more like a bat than anything else, protected itself by using a wing. My blade hit flesh, and I felt the hollow blood run from the blade to the hilt. I withdrew my blade, knowing my hands were slick with the hollow's blood, and I felt a sense of satisfaction. I had hurt it. I could defeat it.

However, the hollow seemed slightly irritated that I had hurt it, and opened its mouth. Small spikes shot from his mouth and slammed into my body, causing my body to slide backward. I managed to stop, but as I looked up, my vision blurred, and the hollow laughed.

"Stupid shinigami. The poison will incapacitate you soon enough."

I sank to a knee, already feeling the effects. I began to frantically pull the spikes out, but soon, I realized my mistake. I looked up as the creature's shadow loomed over me. It was midlunge, and in that second, I realized I was going to die....again.

As soon as the realization hit, a blue light flashed in front of me, blinding me momentarily. When I opened my eyes, the left wing of the creature was completely demolished. The stunned hollow howled with fury, and I saw the blue light flash from behind me, and connect with the head of the creature. It instantly dissolved, the blow killing it instantly. I turned my head, and tried to concentrate on whoever had saved me.

"You still wouldn't let me protect you, Catherine." My eyes widened. He had called me by my human name! It was him! I tried to stand, but the poison had taken hold of my legs. As I lost control, I began to plummet towards the ground. Somehow, I knew that I wouldn't die. Sado would catch me.

Strong arms looped around me, confirming my belief. We landed safely on the ground, where Sado placed me lightly and began to pull out the spikes.

"I always protected you," I answered. "How could I not? You were my best friend."

"So you knocked my unconscious because you were my friend?"

"You couldn't hear it. You wouldn't have been able to fight." He was quiet for a moment as he pulled out the last of the poisoned spikes.

"Thank you...for protecting me. But now, It's my turn to protect you."

"W...what?" Now, as I concentrated as hard as I could with the poison in my system, I felt more hollows, come to avenge their fallen comrade...or drawn by Sado's massive spiritual power.

"Now, Catherine. Watch." My vision was totally shot, so I closed my eyes and tried to sense the battle going on around me. However, once it began, the spiritual power from Sado alone began to press hard on my chest, making it hard to breathe. How could he wield so much power? He was human! I, a shinigami, should have more power than this!

"How could..." His attack nailed a hollow, and I felt it dissolve, even through Sado's massive spiritual pressure. "...you have...." Another death. "...not trusted me?" The raw pain in his words hurt me more than the poison could ever accomplish.

"I've fought...for your memory. To protect...others...like grandpa...told me to." The chaos and spiritual pressure from the dying hollows eased the pressure on my chest slightly, but I still couldn't respond.

"I had to...grow up, and know that because I wasn't strong enough...that....THAT YOU WERE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" With a feral scream, he killed the last two hollows, and reigned in his spiritual pressure.

"I'm proud of you, Sado," I whispered. "You've grown up so much. I can feel the change inside of you...that's why I didn't recognize you. Gramps would be proud." The rage within him began to ebb, and he walked over to pick my limp body. He cradled my head against his chest and walked away from the scene.

"I want you to stay in Karakura Town." Even though he spoke only those words, the unspoken ones shimmered in the air around us.

I can't lose you again.

"And this time," he continued. "It's my turn to protect you."


End file.
